VejiitaSei?
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: Vejiita-Sei has returned, and Earth's special forces have been called to it. They arrive there, and... it's utopia... or is it?


Kat Jollyrancher LabbyWreck: Ohh! I think it's funny that I got the idea for this story while brushing my teeth with this new stuff. I think I'll brush my teeth again, and see if I get more.

"Where are we?" Krillin asked.

"It sure isn't Earth, not a settlment I've ever seen." Goten said

The buildings were a pale stone, and the grass was bright red, the sky was green, and the waters were purple. Young boys with tails were running around chasing eachother, shooting eachother, tackling their siblings, and snuggling eachother.

"We're on Vejiita-sei..." Goku said softly.

"I'm... home..." Vegeta said.

"Why are there so many of them?" Piccolo asked.

"These are just the cubs. There will be full-growns." Vegeta looked around.

"Why are we here?" Tien asked.

"We were most probably summoned." Trunks said.

"Maybe by Dragonballs." Tien noted.

"The skies are clear, and wouldn't someone be awaiting us?" Goten asked.

"They would only know to call Vegeta though. They don't know us." Gohan mentioned.

A cub was running backwards, and he bumped harshly into Vegeta. Vegeta picked the cub up to his feet, and knelt so they were face to face. Vegeta put a hand to his cheek gently, feeling his own kind like he did so freely once. Vegeta reached with his tail, and locked tails with the boy. The boy purred and leaned into the hand Vegeta was touching his face with.

The boy had maroon eyes, almost the blood color. He had jet black hair, and a maroon tail, matching his eyes. This boy was going through his Shiatrii. The point in which a cub grows to a full grown. The boy was probably in the middle of it, as it seemed.

"What's your rank?" The boy asked, rather boldly.

Ohh... Vegeta had forgotten. When a cub went through Shiatrii, it was normal for an older male to claim him, it was perfectly normal. Vegeta smirked. He had forgotten. Vegeta pulled the boy close, and nuzzled his hair. He breathed in deeply. He had forgotten that smell. That sweet smell of a Sayain. He boldly grabbed the tail softly with his hand. He had missed that feeling, the feeling of anothers tail in his hand.

"What's your rank?" This boy had obviously been told not to settle for a third class.

"I'll let you guess. I've been gone for many years, I'm very well known. I've finally come home, as was predicted in the scrolls of--"

"Prince Vegeta!" The boy knelt, and bowed deeply.

Other cubs heard the startled gasp, and bowed, until him, and Earth's special forces were completely surrounded.

"'Geta what's going on?" Yamcha asked.

"They've realized who I am." Vegeta grabbed the boy he had been talking to, and forced him to stand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kiottzu, Second Class, Prophet." Kiot, as we will know him, did not make eye contact with Vegeta.

"Were you trained at the temple of Moons? " Vegeta asked

"Yes, Sir. Raised and Trained." Kiot (His name is pronounced Key-Ought-tsoo, or Key-Ought for short.).

"Then I have a job for you, Kiot. Bring me to my father, while I council him, take my comrades to the temple, and let them drink the water of Silent Grounds. When the Preistesses ask you what you are doing, tell them whatI have told you. Can you do that for me?"

Kiot looked at him oddly... Oh.. Orders... Asking... He wasn't acting very elite right now. Kiot smiled, and nodded, still not looking into Vegeta's eyes.

"Look me in the eyes, boy." Vegeta ordered. "Don't fear, we have very powerful guests with us, I will not hurt you for looking them in the eyes. Make them feel comfortable, make conversation, tell them of our customs, let them tell you of theirs, if the scrolls are right, Prophet, you will aid us, befriend us, and help us save the universe from destruction not done by us." Vegeta smiled at him

Kiot turned, and walked, leading Vegeta into the town, his 'comrades' following. Saiyains... all coming out of the buildings, bowing deeply, their faces in dirt. No females... Where were the females? Kiot led The group to to a large building, with ramps, and large windows. Vegeta let Kiot go with the group to the Temple. Vegeta walked to the ramps that led to the large doors. The doors were carved with gold and silver. The guards looked at him, and gasped, letting him in.

Turles... and Bardock... Idiots. They were the real reason he was here.

"Prince!" Radditz bowed, not to the floor, but a bow all the same. "The scrolls of--"

"Yes, Yes, Now lead me to Father."

"First you must drink of the Silent Grounds, as must I." Radditz led Vegeta to a room with a room-size bathtub, but they knew what it was. Water of the Silent Grounds.

Vegeta stooped, and used his hands to cup some water. He brought it to his lips, and upon hitting his stomach, he felt the effects taking place. The Water of the Silent Grounds restored Youth for the ones of Prophecy. Vegeta looked at his reflection in the purple-gold water, he was the equivalent to 20 again. He still had his power, and the scars were still there, but he otherwise looked like he had so many years ago.

He sighed, and wondered what Goku would look like at that 20. He sighed, and followed a young, sweet Radditz. Vegeta let out a purr, as Radditz' scent reached him. Vegeta grabbed his tail gently, and massaged it. Vegeta pulled Radditz to him by the tail, and took a deep breath of his mane of hair.

"Now, Now Vegeta, don't be rowdy." Radditz smiled. "We have things to do."

"I've just missed the smell of my own." Radditz smiled at this comment.

"Do you miss the sex of your own?" Radditz purreed deeply from his chest.

"Nothing like a good Sayain Romp." Vegeta nodded into Radditz' hair.

Kiottzu led them to the temple, and blessed each and everyone of them with a Sayain prayer, unique for them, made by Prophets from centuries ago, the ones who made those sacred scrolls. The 'Preistesses' were actually males that wore large baggy clothes, with gold chains, and cute 40's hats. One wore a pinstripe suit, with white shoes, and hat, he had a silver chain with P on it. He looked snazzy, and yet like he should be prayed to.... Another wore baggy pants, and a hoodie sweatshirt, he wore a large gold chain with the letter Z on it, and suddenly it felt like watching Rappers leading prayers to an exotic god. it was like those guys on MTV who had names like PUMP IT, but with more a god-set mind, than a sex-woman-degrading mind.

"Is this a sign everyone on Vejiita-sei is into guys?" Tien asked Piccolo.

"I suppose it's a sign you have some thinking to do about your sexual orientation." Piccolo teased.

"Drink The Water of Silent Grounds." Kiot told.

They each cupped their hands, and drank the purple water.

"Ugh... I don't feel well..." Krillin said.

"Nor do I." Piccolo nodded. "What are the effects caused by this water?"

"Eternal Youth." A 'Preistess' said. "For the chosen."

Kiot didn't want to be one of the chosen. Kiot knew he had to be switched out. Kiot was a Prophet, yes, ut he wasn't a good one at all. Though he had prophecized many things that had come true, a great deal of devestating events, he saw everything, he just mis-interpreted.

Kiot had taken a drink of the water, but instead of making him Young, it brought him to the time of his Shiatrii.

"I must go. I will send someone in my place." Kiot bowed to them and began to leave the room.

"Why are you going?" Trunks asked. "Seemed Vegeta had taken a liking of you. He'd be most upset if you left."

"I must surpress my Shiatrii. We do not have resources for the Teriche." Kiot sighed. "There are better Prophets, I will send another." Kiot left the room.

"Go get Vegeta, tell him about Kiot, and that his Teriche his being supressed. This is a matter of most urgency, the king will not mind if you tell him the surppression of a Teriche, it is a sad thing, and a thing looked down upon. Now go, as fast as you can, the fastest one of you, go!" A 'Preistess' ordered.

Yamcha stood, knowing his speed was indeed superior than the others. Yamcha had spent many years running away from the other's of Earth's forces, trying to escape from training. Yamcha had broken Mach 8 a few times, finding himself miles and miles on the other side of the earth. Yamcha ran Mach 8, as fast as his legs could cary him.

"Vegeta!! Kiottzu is surpressing his... Tirech...Tichreh.... Teriche! He is surpressing it!! He's gonna get another Prophet, and I was told to , and I'm gonna keep talking because I'm nervous about why Turles is staring at me, and why Bardock cupped me.... So What's a Teriche?" Yamcha asked.

"What?!" Veldock, King of of Vejiita-sei. "Show me to this boy immediatly!"

"No, father, he is my Prophet, I will show him the ways of the Teriche." Vegeta stood in the way. "I have been absent far too long. It is my duty as his Prince to show why he shouldn't surpress the greatest thing for a Sayain."

Yamcha grabbed Vegeta, and sped to the temple.

"Vegeta, what is a Teriche?" Yamcha asked.

"I guess it would compare to your Earthly ways of a Sweet 16, except a hundred times more important. An older male must assist the Tericha, the one going through the Teriche, to learn the ways of Sayains. I teach him the facts of Sayains, and show him how and why Sayains have tails..." Vegeta blushed and mumbled the last part.

Vegeta went to Kiot, who lay on the Alter of Stars. He was shirtless, white gi pants were all he wore. Fire was burning on Candles, and a prayer was writted in blood to the sacred Pleides. Pleides were a constellation one prayed to in times of great need. Kiot's wish was for help and guidance through the Teriche. His prayer was granted.

Vegeta took the blood from the bowl, and drew four lines on Kiot's face. Vegeta knelt, and licked the blood off his face. Kiot was meditating, trying to control what no one could. The point of the Teriche is to lose control, and realize control is a scale, and balance must never be obtained. Vegeta whispered quietly into his ear.

"Wake, for the Pleides have granted you peace." Vegeta leaned away from him slightly, as Kiot's eyes blinked open.

"Then why am I still plagued by the Arique?" Kiot asked.

The Arique was the feeling of being without love. That's as simple as I can put it in English. That empty, lost feeling.

"Because I am your peace, the Pleides has shown it's face in the form of Speed." Vegeta ran his fingers through Kiot's hair.

"Then tell me of Sayains, what was not said in bedtime stories." Kiot looked Vegeta in the eyes, wonder, and might showing in them.

"Sayains are not only warriors and conquerors, we are courters and lovers. We are beings who thrive on rough passion. We thrive on the touch of another. Tell me you cannot feel what is there."

Kiot's tail was suddenly attacked by Vegeta's hand, rubbing the base. Kiot wasn't ready, and he moaned, panting at the feeling. Vegeta touched Kiot's chest, and Kiot Howled.

"Tell me you do not want the feeling of something throbbing inside of you." Vegeta nipped at his ear.

The group heard howls from the temple, and Jam Master P stopped them from entering the temple, while Jam Master Z assured them everyhting would be alright. Piccolo smirked as Tien winced.

"I don't even WANT to know what is happening in there." Tien shuddered.

"They are having sex." Piccolo smirked.

"I said I DID'T want to KNOW!" Tien whined, holding his head. "Now you gave me horrible mental images, thanks soooo much!" Tien sarcastically said.

"Any day." Piccolo smiled even broader.

"Maybe it's you two who need to do some coupling with eachother." Jam Master Z said, as Jam Master P scolded him.


End file.
